LET ME IN - NEMESIS
by LostHonesty
Summary: Sequel to my first story 'LET ME IN - FOREVER' Abby & Owen have finally found happiness but as a new terrifying evil approaches what lies in store for our two young vampires
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome friends to the sequel of 'Let Me In - Forever' Your reviews are what keep me going also follow me on Twitter ' BJWright83' for updates etc… Anyway enough from me, here we go!**

LET ME IN - NEMESIS

It's been six months since Abby's birthday/ our one year anniversary and I have to say it's been the best six month's of my life so far. We have a place we can finally call home and friends we can trust and depend on. Of course things weren't always this good, I suppose the changing point came when we first met our good friend Cat. At the time I was just trying to help a girl from being basically raped by some guy but who knew we would end up where we are now, a big house with plenty of privacy and security, blood delivered weekly from the hospital so we didn't have to go out and kill and not just one friend in Cat but also Paul who over time has come to be part of our unique little family. I think the best way to describe Cat and Paul is not as parent figures, they are still only in they're early twenties remember but maybe as an older sister and her fiancé, yeah I think that's the best way to look at it. They both still work at the hospital Paul is in the storage department which is handy for getting hold of blood and Cat as a nurse but only part time. They seem to enjoy it which is good and having recently got engaged to each other the only thing Abby and I hear these days is wedding this and wedding that, it's becoming annoying truth be told. Speaking of Abby what can I say, She's happier then I've ever seen before, also having a secure pleasant lifestyle after so many years of nothing but death and remorse must be playing it's part. We have a nice routine, we awake together in our large double bed which still always brings a smile to my face seeing her there next to me, we go downstairs and hangout with Cat and Paul and listen to how their day was, we also head into town on occasion, sometimes as a group sometimes just me and Abby and watch a movie or go bowling which we both enjoy a lot. My favourite time though is when me and Abby are alone, whether its in our room together or out by the lake which is one of our favourite spots. Don't get me wrong I enjoy Cat and Paul's company they're great but those special moments spent alone with Abby is what makes everything worth while. You can see in her personality now that Abby has nothing to run from anymore nothing to worry about, whether it's multiple murder's she has committed or even her depraved sick Uncle Azrael those thing's are in the past and cannot hurt her anymore….She's truly happy.

"Owen what are you doing?" Abby asked me from across the bedroom.

Abby was stretched out on our bed in nothing more then a t-shirt and a pair of shorts playing with her wireless radio when she switched her attention to me.

"Just writing a few things down" I coyly responded.

Abby quickly sprang from the bed and as she did I quickly shut the book I was writing in.

"Have you started your new diary? Abby enquired with a devilish smile.

"You know I have Abby" I smiled back.

"Is this one mine too?, oh go on Owen let me see" She begged rubbing my shoulders.

"No way the old one is yours this is mine, I'm not giving you all my diaries Abby"

Abby stuck out her bottom lip in protest and then proceeded to lower her head yet keep her eyes on me like some lost little puppy, she really did look cute.

"Forget it Abby it won't work, anyway this won't be like the last one, there's nothing in here you don't already know" I informed her.

"Fine, I just like the way you talk about how you feel about me" Abby said.

"And I like the way you show me how you feel about me" I told her.

With that Abby sat on my lap facing me looking deep in my eyes her smile beaming across her face.

"Don't I show you enough?" She asked.

"Yes, but I still like it" I answered.

"Me too" She whispered.

We started to kiss passionately, Abby had her arms around my neck and I was pulling her in tight to me. I began kissing Abby's neck and as my right hand started to caress her thigh I felt Abby start to dig her nails in slightly tighter. I was just starting to feel all excited and aroused when suddenly I heard our bedroom door open. Abby shot a glance towards the door as Cat slowly entered.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I should have knocked" Cat apologised as she quickly turned and left.

"It's fine Cat what do you want?" Abby asked climbing off me.

"I know what I suddenly want… a lock for our bedroom door" I announced as Abby giggled.

"Really I'm so sorry I should have known better" Cat apologised again.

"Forget it just try and knock in future" Abby said smiling.

"You've got it" Cat said back.

Cat gave a Abby a nod which both Abby and I knew was code for 'Come help me with wedding decisions' I gave Abby a smile and she stuck out her tongue at me as she left with Cat. I decided to go downstairs also, I knew Paul was as sick of all the wedding stuff as the rest of us and up until now was doing a good job of staying out of it all. I found him in the games room playing pool on his own.

"Alright Paul?, avoiding all the wedding drama I see"

"You bet I am, I'm not getting sucked into all that. As long as I just agree with whatever Cat suggests I'm golden. You fancy a game of pool Owen?"

"Yeah go then" I answered.

I hated pool, well that's not true I actually liked the game I just wish I was any good at it. Paul had taught me a few things that helped but I was still pretty dreadful. It could be worse I thought to myself, I could be stuck with wedding stuff like poor Abby. I chuckled to myself a little thinking of her. Paul beat me at pool of course no surprise there but I had potted a few balls which made a change. I eventually left and walked through the hallway quickly glimpsing into the living room where both Abby and Cat were. I gave Abby a quick cheeky grin and I saw her eyes immediately squint at me in disapproval, it's probably not a good idea to wind her up I thought and nervously decided to hide in the kitchen for a bit.

Abby soon joined me however and noticed she looked worn out, I couldn't help chuckle a bit.

"Don't laugh Owen, I'm telling you the girls obsessed, every little detail has to be perfect" Abby moaned.

"And if you were getting married wouldn't you want it to be perfect?" I asked her.

"That's not likely to happen is it?" She sadly answered lowering her head.

I knew immediately what she was getting at, how could two kids get married? It wasn't like we were going to get any older either. I had to cheer her up somehow.

"Well maybe not in the traditional way but you never know" I said slightly raising my arms and shoulders at her.

She smiled at me and started giggling, job done I thought to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 - WE ARE WHAT WE ARE

We managed to avoid cat for the rest of the evening which wasn't easy. When both Cat and Paul went to bed me and Abby were able to relax in relative peace in the living room. We snuggled up together and watched TV, I didn't care what was on I was too busy staring at Abby's face as she watched the television. She had such an innocent look about her and I loved it when something came on that amused her because the corners of her mouth curled up into a smile, that of course made me smile in return. Her head was snuggled under my shoulder with my arm wrapped around her.

"I like it when you do that" She said.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Curl your fingers in my hair"

I hadn't even noticed that I was doing it but now she had brought it up I couldn't exactly stop so I carried on. As the night went on and the hours in which the sun would soon make its appearance drew nearer Abby started to complain how tired she was.

"Can you carry me upstairs Owen I'm so tired"

"Really? You're sooooo tired you can't make it up the stairs?" I asked suspiciously.

"Pleeeeease!"

"Fine, come on" I relented.

I picked Abby up and held her in my arms, thanks to my unnatural strength she wasn't so heavy. I carried her up to the loft which we had turned into our very own cosy bedroom and placed her gently on the bed.

"My hero" Abby declared giggling.

"Ha ha" I sarcastically answered with a smile.

The next night both Abby and I agreed to go into town. Not only was it something to do but it was a great excuse to avoid Cat and 'Operation Here Comes The Bride' as Paul had started calling it, that always made me and Abby laugh when we heard it. We managed to get out of the house quick enough I think Cat knew we were trying to avoid her so she didn't make a big thing about it she just smiled as we were leaving. It didn't take us long to reach our destination which was the cinema, I think Abby would come here every night if she had her way but I didn't mind. Half way through the movie a group of lads started making some noise, they were chatting and laughing behind us. We ignored it at first but I could see Abby was starting to lose her temper. I gripped her hand tight and gave her a look which said 'Keep Calm' she smiled and nodded her head in agreement. The last thing we needed was Abby losing her temper who knows what might happen. The movie soon ended and once outside Abby vented her anger.

"Idiots, I hate people like that, no consideration for anyone else. That movie was completely ruined for me. You should have let me say something Owen"

"No I really shouldn't Abby, if you had said something they would have most likely retaliated thinking you were just a little girl and then what were you going to do? Rip their throats out? I think you did the right thing keeping quiet" I told her.

"I know, it just winds me up that's all and when the anger builds up its hard to calm down" she confessed.

"I know" I said hugging her tight.

We both decided against going bowling tonight, Abby throwing a heavy object around when slightly annoyed wasn't in anyone's best interests. We slowly made our way through town looking in different shop windows as we strolled together. It was then we noticed flashing lights in the distance. A number of police cars had parked up in the distance and it became clear something serious had obviously happened. As we walked by the scene a crowd had developed and the police were telling people to stay away. We both caught the smell before we could actually see anything and straight away we knew what it was….blood. We managed to get a quick glimpse and saw a body lying in the street. I couldn't see much but what I could clearly make out was that the persons head had somehow been detached from the body was a few feet away under a police cover. The crowd were both intrigued and horrified in equal measure and as the smell of blood started to effect me Abby grabbed my arm and led me quickly away from the scene. As we walked home I wondered what could have been responsible for such a horrible attack. Initially I thought another vampire could have been responsible but then I thought not every murder that happened was the result of a vampire humans could kill one another quite effectively without the need for anything supernatural. That's when Abby spoke up.

"Did you hear what the police were saying?"

"No, why what were they saying?" I asked.

"They said it was some kind of animal attack" Abby said with worry in her face.

"Really? You don't think that means-"

"I don't know yet, but I hope not" Abby interrupted.

We had finally settled down in a place we both loved with people we knew and trusted, the last thing we need was trouble drawing unwanted attention here. But who knows like I said it might very well have been a human who had done this, well that's what I kept telling myself anyway.

We made it back home and explained everything to Cat and Paul. Cat told us she had heard something on the radio but they weren't being very specific about what exactly happened, she had started to imagine the worst that maybe we were responsible. Abby and I put Cat's mind at ease and told her we had nothing to do with it and that we were as much in the dark as they were which I think calmed Cat a little.

Later that night Abby told me not to worry, she said that being who we were made us overly suspicious, she said we shouldn't panic and hopefully this whole thing would just pass and be forgotten in no time. We curled up together in bed that night and I just hoped what Abby said was right.

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed these first two chapters, it feels good to be back writing this story again. As always I love reviews and like I said follow me on Twitter BJWright83 as I put stuff about this on there too….Thanks again **


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 - A WAITING GAME

A few days had passed since the horrific murder which took place in town. Abby was constantly checking for any news or information but unfortunately very little was being said. The fact that the authorities were still calling it an animal attack made the whole situation a lot more tense for all of us. I tried my best to carry on as normal though and as long as nothing else dreadful happened I was determined to get Abby's mind off of it and into a better place.

The rain was coming down heavy this evening and as I stared out of the window I suddenly felt a pair of hands wrap themselves around me from behind.

"Looks like we're staying in this evening" Abby whispered into my ear.

"Why? You're not scared of a little rain are you? I teased.

"I'm not going into town in this weather" Abby said laughing.

"Actually I was thinking we could just go for a walk around the grounds, these last couple of days we've been hiding inside because of what happened, it'll be good to get out for a bit" I suggested.

"Yeah I guess you're right, I've been a little nervous these past few days but nothing else has happened since so maybe it would be nice to get out, even if it is in this nasty weather" Abby smiled as she rolled her eyes.

I kissed Abby on the cheek and made my way into the kitchen. Cat and Paul were sitting down enjoying a meal when I entered which immediately made me feel hungry but of course for something a little different to what they were eating. Abby too said she felt somewhat hungry so the two of us went down into the small cellar and opened the fridge which contained our supply of blood. It was a good idea to keep this fridge down here and out of sight, if a guest happened to open the fridge in the kitchen and see a number of blood bags they might start asking questions. We drank a bag each and as we always did made sure we were alone, having Cat or Paul near to us when we fed was not a good idea. Even though the blood bags allowed us to feed without hurting anyone the uncontrollable frenzy that took over us when blood was involved made it dangerous for anyone to be near us, the fact was we weren't ourselves when we fed and posed a very real danger.

We always made sure our faces were wiped clean before returning and seeing Cat and Paul, having blood smeared around your mouth would make anybody nervous so we didn't want them to feel like that. They were still in the kitchen enjoying each others company so me and Abby left them to it. I grabbed my coat before heading out.

"Owen you don't need a coat we're not going into town or anything no one will see us" Abby told me.

"I know it's a habit I can't help it" I answered with a chuckle.

I hung my coat back up and followed Abby out the front door. The rain was still coming down but it wasn't as bad as it had been. We held hands and walked across the grounds towards the woodland. There was no need to rush so we took our time as the footpath we were on led us closer to one of my favourite spots, the lake. We were both drenched by the rain but neither of us cared. Abby looked as beautiful as ever and as we sat by the lake she nuzzled herself up close to me.

"You know this is always going to be our spot don't you?" Abby whispered.

"Yeah, just you and me" I whispered back.

Abby started to kiss me and as she did she pushed me back so she was laying on top of me. My hands were all over her and as they caressed her arse she let out a slight moan. Abby sat up on top of me and started to remove her t-shirt, I clumsily took off my top and we continued kissing. I rolled Abby on to her back and started to take off my jeans. As Abby watched she licked her top lip seductively and I couldn't help but smile. As I helped Abby remove her trousers I was already fully aroused. Abby crawled on top of me again and took hold of my cock as she slowly guided it inside of her. My hands were around her waist as she slowly at first began grinding back and forth. As Abby began to speed up she arched her back and tilted her head backwards as the intense pleasure we were both feeling took hold. I let out a number of moans and as the rain lashed down soaking us both Abby called out my name.

"Owen!"

I could feel my orgasm approaching as my hands squeezed Abby's arse tight. I let out one final moan of pleasure and Abby collapsed on top off me.

"I love you" I whispered in her ear.

"I love you more" She whispered back.

We put our wet clothes back on and Abby told me she wanted to get back and take a shower. I wasn't about to argue as we were both rather covered head to toe in wet mud. When we got back Cat looked at us in shock.

"What happened to you two?" She asked.

"Um- we fell over" I don't know why I said that.

Suddenly Paul's voice was heard laughing from the living room.

"Fell over? Yeah me and Cat fell over earlier"

"Paul" Cat snapped obviously embarrassed.

Abby was clearly embarrassed also and if I didn't know any better I swear her cheeks had turned ever so slightly red. Abby quickly dragged me up to the bathroom and once she locked the bathroom door we both burst out laughing. We jumped into the shower together to wash ourselves but it didn't take long before we were making love again, I just couldn't control myself when Abby had me like this. After we showered we headed back downstairs. We were about to enter the living room where Cat and Paul were when the front door bell rang. Abby and I still preferred Cat or Paul to answer the front door so we stood and waited in the hallway. Paul eventually opened the front door and a young woman in her mid twenties stood there soaking wet.

"Can I help you?" Paul asked.

"Hi sorry to bother you my name is Tara, my car broke down just up the road, is it ok if I come in and use your phone?"

Paul was just about to invite the lady in when Abby suddenly shouted out.

"DON'T INVITE HER IN"

**A/N: Thought id leave you all with a little cliff hanger I know I'm a little evil that way. I know I say this all the time but here I go again, please review etc I love it when you do and don't forget you can follow me on twitter BJWright83 ...trust me it's the right thing to do.**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 - EVIL APPROACHES

We all quickly turned and faced Abby. She had a look of fear etched on her face and was staring at the woman at the front door who now had a sly grin across her face.

"Clever girl" Tara said to Abby.

Abby didn't respond she just continued to stare at Tara.

"She's a vampire?" I asked Abby.

"Well spotted…Owen is it?" Tara asked.

How did she know my name? Abby turned to face me with worry in her eyes.

"Do you know her?" I asked Abby.

Abby shook her head slowly and as Cat came through to see what was going on Abby ordered Paul to take her back into the living room. Paul didn't argue and as he led Cat away Abby once again turned to face Tara.

"What do you want?" Abby abruptly demanded.

Tara's sly smirk slowly retracted and a serious expression gripped her face.

"Let me start by saying I mean you no harm, in fact I've been ordered not to lay a finger on you so you're both quite safe" Tara explained.

"Excuse me if I don't completely trust you" Abby responded.

"I understand" Tara chuckled.

I was keeping quiet, I really didn't know what to say. Not including Abby this was only the second time I had met another vampire after Abby's uncle, also what did she mean she was ordered? Tara continued.

"Well I can see you're not going to invite me in so why don't I just get straight to the point, I've been watching you both for a while now and I must say you do have a nice little setup here it's quite impressive. Anyway, I've been ordered to come here and assess you both and report back"

"Report back to who?" I finally spoke.

Tara didn't speak at first she just gave me a sad concerned look which puzzled me a little. Then she answered.

"Someone I have served without question for almost five hundred years and someone who I have never defied…until today"

Tara's gaze drifted down and both me and Abby looked at each other in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I asked again.

"It wasn't until I saw your reactions to that little decapitation the other day that I realised just how much you remind me of myself and -" Tara finished speaking.

"You did that? You killed that guy?" Abby asked.

"Believe me when I say he got what was coming to him, but it was the way Abby you pulled Owen from the scene that intrigued me and after watching you both ever since I can clearly see you both care - no love each other very deeply, I once felt like that" Tara sadly said.

I stepped forward slightly and I could see Abby take note and look at me.

"I think you need to do a better job of explaining yourself? I told Tara.

"Fine!, After the two of you killed Azrael you became noticed. Azrael was a loyal supporter of my master and-"

"Azrael was a sick twisted pig" I interrupted.

"Oh I totally agree but my master insists you both must pay for what you did, if he is seen not to act it may be construed as a sign of weakness and that's something he will never allow. I'm to report back with as much info on the pair of you as possible before he-"

"Has us killed" Abby finished.

Tara simply nodded to what Abby said. Was this all real? One minute me and Abby are fine and happy the next we're being told we now have a death sentence hanging over us. I could see Abby was in deep thought as Tara spoke again.

"However I'm not going to obey this time, I've done terrible things in his name things you wouldn't believe but no more. I was told not to make contact with you but after seeing how you both are with each other I know neither of you deserve this. I will do my best to convince him to show mercy on you" Tara told us.

"Why are you helping us?" I asked.

"Because I was once in love and I remember just how powerful that was, you have no idea just how painful it is to lose that. Oh and one more thing, don't run, he will see it as an act of guilt and he will hunt you, he will find you and he will kill you" Tara said as she turned to leave.

"Wait, who is he?" I asked quickly.

"He's one of the oldest vampires in existence. He sits at the centre of a network which stretches across the entire planet. His intelligence is unequalled and his lust for power is unchallenged. He works within the shadows and I am one of only a handful of people who have ever actually seen him in the flesh. His name is… Constantine"

With that Tara left and disappeared into the blackness of the night leaving both me and Abby confused and terrified in equal measure.

Cat and Paul joined us and we explained everything that had happened, they were in as much shock as us.

"Abby have you ever heard of this Constantine before?" Cat asked.

"No" Abby simply answered.

I held Abby tight, it felt as if a giant boulder had smashed into the two of us and neither of us knew what to do next.

"So this Tara person she's going to try and talk to Constantine and maybe help?" Paul asked.

"I don't know its what she said, she also told us not to run" I answered.

I could see the worry in Abby's face, she was good at hiding her emotions when she so wished but I was getting better at reading her expressions and right now I could tell she was frightened. The fact was I didn't know what to say or do to help, sure I could be there physically for Abby and I have every intention of doing just that but the sad truth is this whole thing is out of our hands. We are relying on a strange vampire we don't know nothing about to convince another even more evil vampire to show us mercy…..Could things get anymore complicated?

**A/N: There you go folks enjoy! I'm starting to sound like a broken record I know…Please review etc PLUS follow me on Twitter BJWright83 …it's what keeps me going**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 - ABBY

**ABBY'S POV**

My life has never really been easy, I have lived longer then any natural person should and I have been eternally frozen at twelve years old, well I think it's twelve years old. My world consisted of nothing but darkness, blood and death, it was all I had ever known until Owen came into my life that is. Owen, my Owen. I love him more than I have ever loved anything before, he is the centre of my universe, he's my everything and I will never let anything or anyone hurt him.

I decided to not wake Owen, he was sound asleep next to me in our lovely double bed and I couldn't help but just stare at him. I often did that when he was asleep, I'd just get lost staring at him, even like this though he somehow managed to make me smile. Ever since I met Owen he's been able to make me smile, it's something I rarely did before knowing him, it's one of the things I love about him.

I finally thought everything was ok, I finally thought I'd found happiness. I had Owen who meant more to me than anything, I had Cat and Paul in my life who I knew cared deeply for both me and Owen, plus I had finally found a home and a set up with blood which meant I didn't have to hurt anyone or run for the first time in two hundred years. Then came the bad news, well I still can't get my head around it all but yeah it was pretty bad news. I had finally confronted my uncle, my sick disgusting uncle, Owen and I had fought and killed him putting an end to two hundred years of pain and fear he had caused me, I don't think I could ever have done that without Owen at my side. Everything seemed finished it felt complete but how wrong was I. Next thing we know a strange vampire named Tara is at our front door telling us some other ancient powerful vampire named Constantine is seeking revenge for the death of my uncle. By all accounts he desires our death as punishment, I'm finding it hard to take all this in, god knows how Owen must be feeling I know he must be scared. The part of all this which really confuses me is Tara, she was ordered not to make contact with us but to observe us and learn all she could before returning and reporting back. She had broken her orders for what she claims was the first time and told us everything, she even said she wanted to help and would seek mercy on our behalf. Why would she do that? I don't know my head was starting to hurt thinking about all this. One thing I did know though was that I would make sure Owen was safe, I didn't care how big and bad this Constantine was.

I noticed Owen was starting to wake up and slowly open his eyes.

"Hey you" I whispered.

"Hey, how long have you been awake?" Owen asked still drowsy.

"Not long" I lied.

"You've been awake for a while thinking about everything haven't you? It's ok to worry Abby you don't have to hide anything from me"

Owen could always make me feel better. I tried to keep my composure but my emotions betrayed me and a smile soon stretched across my face. I leaned over to him and kissed him passionately, he had gotten so brave since I had known him I couldn't help but think those bullies back at his former school would think twice about picking on him now, if they were still in one piece that is. I chuckled a little to myself thinking about it.

"What's funny?" Owen asked feeling me slightly chuckle.

"Oh nothing, you just always make me feel better"

We got dressed and headed downstairs and joined Cat and Paul in the kitchen. Concern was clear in both their faces as we sat with them.

"I hate this, I hate that there's nothing we can do" Cat said aloud.

"It's ok, I'm sure it will all blow over soon" Owen announced.

I held him tight, I knew he wasn't as confident as he was letting on but there was no point in worrying Cat and Paul even more than necessary.

"We're not going to let anyone hurt you two" Paul calmly informed us.

"Thanks Paul but I don't want you and Cat involved, I'm not going to risk you both" I softly answered.

"But-" Paul was cut off my Owen.

"Abby's right, there's nothing you can do anyway, we'd both feel better knowing you both were safe"

The weather added to the tense atmosphere. It was raining heavily and the wind screamed by the house with an alarming ferocity. The fact we couldn't do anything bugged me the most, we couldn't even run as Constantine would eventually hunt us down, it was like we were prisoners in our own home.

"I don't want this but maybe the best thing just for a short while is the two of you moving out and finding somewhere safer to stay" I told them plainly.

"I'm not going anywhere" Cat argued as she stormed out of the kitchen.

Paul gave me a serious look which I knew meant he understood.

"Don't worry I'll get her out, a friend of mine is staying in my old apartment in town and there's a spare room so we can stay there for a bit" Paul told us.

Paul stood up and walked out after Cat as Owen pulled me in close and wrapped his arms around me.

"It's the right thing Abby, they shouldn't be here" Owen agreed.

I felt tears start to roll down my cheeks and once Owen noticed them he gently wiped them away and kissed me on the cheek.

"Don't worry Abby they'll be fine I promise" Owen whispered to me.

A few days passed and Cat and Paul had moved out. It wasn't easy convincing Cat to leave, she felt like she was somehow letting us down by not being here with us. A few tears were shed between us but eventually Paul managed to get her away. Cat made us promise to call her on the phone daily, it was something that we could hardly have avoided. Owen and I were constantly checking the news on the television and I was also listening to my wireless radio in our bedroom as often as I could. It was reported that a murder had taken place in the last few days and we both started to get alarmed as the news was being rather vague about the whole thing. The usual animal attack story was no longer being used by the authorities, this was a murder plain and simple but it still made us feel uneasy. Both me and Owen braced ourselves, anything approaching the house was now seen as a direct threat, we were on constant state of alert from sunset to sunsrise.

It had been a whole week since Cat and Paul had left and the house just seemed empty without them. Owen was trying his best to keep me from feeling sad, most nights we simply watched TV but the other night I came downstairs after taking a shower to find Owen had lit a load of candles and was playing some music on the stereo. Even with everything that was going on he still tried so hard to make me happy, I loved him so much I don't know what id do if anything ever happened to him. We danced together as the music played and I could feel his arms caressing my back as I held him close. My head was resting on his shoulder as we slowly swayed to the music and just as I was getting lost in the moment the phone started to ring.

"Must be Cat, I'll get it" Owen said a little annoyed at the interruption.

I didn't mind, the phone call would soon be over after Owen informs her everything is ok and I would soon be in his arms again. Owen soon came back in but his face was a picture of fear and nervousness.

"What's wrong Owen?" I abruptly asked.

"That was Tara on the phone, she said she's now on her way here, she said she wants to introduce us to someone and that we shouldn't panic but trust her" Owen informed me.

"She hasn't given us any reason to trust her, whatever you do Owen do not invite them in do you understand?"

"Yeah I understand" Owen replied.

I ran over to Owen and wrapped myself around him. I felt him hold me tight. 'I have to be strong' I told myself, 'I have to be strong for Owen'

"I'm not going to let anyone hurt you Owen I promise"

"Dido" Owen whispered in reply.

**A/N: Thought I might change it up a bit with Abby's perspective, I actually enjoyed it so I might do it again later on who knows. **

**Anyway I'll ask for reviews again but I don't seem to be getting as much on this story, it's a little disheartening if I'm honest.**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 - FRIEND OR FOE

**OWENS POV**

Abby and I waited for what seemed forever. The weather wasn't as bad as it had been but it was still bitterly cold, even if that sort of thing didn't effect me anymore I still noticed. Eventually the door bell rang and I gave a Abby a concerned look. I didn't want her to think I was scared even though I clearly was so I tried by best to put on a brave face. We walked together in the direction of the front door.

"Remember, whatever happens do not invite them in" Abby whispered.

I nodded slowly in agreement and Abby slowly opened the door. I noticed Tara immediately and she gave a gentle smile as she looked at me. Standing just behind Tara was a guy who looked like he was in his late twenties maybe early thirties. He looked very smart, his hair was dark and was neatly parted to the side. He wore a dark suit with a dark blue shirt and matching tie. At first glance I could tell just by the way he was standing he a sense of authority about him.

"Hello again" Tara calmly said.

Neither Abby or I spoke we simply nodded back in response.

"May I introduce someone to you, this is Lord Sebastian, my Lord this is Abby and Owen" Tara announced.

The mysterious man standing just behind Tara walked forward slowly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both" Sebastian stated in a sophisticated British accent.

I had no idea how to respond luckily though Abby took the lead.

"What's going on?" Abby nervously asked out loud.

"It's considered extremely rude not introduce one's self in some customs never the less we can skip the pleasantries I already know who you both are. Abby turned into a vampire over two hundred years ago by her uncle Azrael and Owen was turned just over a year ago and already has been through so much. I would appreciate it if you invited me in we have a lot to discuss" Sebastian stated.

He spoke with such an aristocratic elegance it was hard not automatically respect him. I gave a glance in Abby's direction and she shook her head in defiance.

"If I had any intention to harm either of you I could simply burn the house down with you both still inside. You have my word no harm will come to you" Sebastian assured us.

"Why should we trust your word?" Abby asked.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed as if he was displeased at being asked such a question.

"This is Lord Sebastian, he is a man of his word" Tara spoke up in defence.

I gave Abby another glance. What choice did we have? Abby looked at me with concern and I nodded to her.

"Just let them in" I told her.

"You're invited" Abby reluctantly said.

Sebastian stepped through the threshold followed by Tara. Abby took my hand as we watched the pair closely.

"You have a beautiful home" Sebastian said aloud.

"Thank you" Abby simply answered.

Sebastian turned to face us, his stare was intense it was as if he was calculating everything around him.

"Is there somewhere we can talk?" Sebastian asked.

Abby pointed towards the living room and Sebastian instructed us to lead the way. Once inside Sebastian stood next to one of the chairs, I felt like he was waiting to be invited to sit down. I decided to finally speak up.

"Please sit down" I offered.

"Thank you Owen" Sebastian replied taking a seat.

Abby still had a firm grip of my hand and as Sebastian started to speak it only got tighter.

"Things must be terribly confusing for the pair of you am I right?" Sebastian asked.

Abby and I both nodded in agreement.

"Well I do apologise for that, I will try my utmost to put both of your minds at ease. Let me start by saying your actions against Azrael were justified and in my humble opinion you both acted honourably. That being said of course my opinion in this matter means very little, it's Constantine who's opinion matters and I'm afraid what I hear is that things don't look at all good"

He stopped speaking and waited for our response. Abby and I once again gave each other a quick glance as Sebastian started to continue speaking.

"On normal occasions I would speak to Constantine personally however things are not as straight forward as they once were"

"How do you mean?" I interrupted.

"Lets just say Constantine and I are not on speaking terms as of right now. Truth is I have every intention of killing him at the earliest opportunity" Sebastian suddenly had a sly smile curl up in the corners of his mouth.

The atmosphere suddenly became more serious in tone. I had no idea who Sebastian was but he clearly had a serious grudge against Constantine. I noticed Tara looked incredibly uncomfortable. What was her part in all of this? I decided to speak up and try get some straight forward answers but I knew Sebastian was the sort of person who demanded respect so I had no intention of pushing it too far.

"I don't wish to be rude but does that mean you're here to help us against Constantine?" I asked nervously.

"You see Owen your unfortunate predicament gives me an opportunity that I've been waiting a very long time for. Constantine is always hidden away and rarely ventures out of his safety zone however once he realises that Tara who to her eternal shame was always so very loyal has betrayed him and sided with you his curiosity will get the better of him and he will come here in person to see what makes you both so special. It's then he will be vulnerable and it's then I will take great pleasure in finishing him"

Sebastian nodded slowly to himself as if he was agreeing with himself in some way. I looked over to Tara again and for some reason she seemed just as nervous and scared as me and Abby. Abby turned to face Tara.

"I thought you were going back to Constantine to ask for mercy on our behalf? that's what you said you were going to do" Abby asked Tara.

"I was but-"

"She decided against that course of action" Sebastian interrupted.

"You mean you forced her" Abby argued.

"It was in everyone's best interests, trust me Constantine would never have granted you mercy, in fact I'm positive Tara would have suffered right along side you" Sebastian explained.

Tara was staring at the floor when I spoke.

"Tara is that right?" I asked softly.

She simply nodded as she looked at Abby. 'Time to get some answers' I thought to myself.

"Ok, so why do you hate Constantine and how do you know so much about him?" I asked frankly.

Sebastian stood up from his chair and started to slowly walk around the room as Abby and I watched closely waiting for a response.

"Constantine wasn't always as he is now, long ago he cared about more then just power. He was kind and thoughtful and truly believed in the goodness of people but as time passed a sickness took hold of him a sickness no one could help him with. Slowly his lust for power consumed him and it consumed me right along side of him. That's how things were for centuries, Constantine in control and me standing ever faithful at his side. I never believed things would change until one dark day. It was sometime in 1700's, I found myself here in America. Britain and France were at war and fighting over possession of the continent, conflict always seems to draw me in for some reason. Anyway I fell in love with a girl called Clarisse her brother Philippe and I became good friends also and eventually I turned them both into vampires. I introduced Philippe to Tara and they soon grew quite close indeed. For the first time ever I was truly happy yet Constantine didn't seem to like my new found happiness. He felt it made me weak and he doesn't believe in weakness so under his orders he had both Clarisse and Philippe murdered. I swore my revenge and expected Tara to do the same yet I was shocked however when she remained loyal, to say I was disappointed in her would be an understatement. So, here we all are, finally I will have my vengeance"

Sebastian stopped talking and I tried to take in everything he had told us. Abby looked as if she too was trying to process everything. That's when Tara took us both by surprise.

"You think you can? You think you can finally do it after all this time?" Tara challenged Sebastian.

"You believe me not up to the task?" Sebastian queried.

"Killing your enemy is one thing, killing you own brother is something completely different" Tara admitted.

**A/N: I'm hoping to have more Abby and Owen in the next chapter in case you started to worry, can't lose the romance. Just a quick thank you to Shadowmon and BonBonBabes as you two are the only reviews I have got so far on this, I love both you guys.**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7 - WE HAVE EACH OTHER

Sebastian's face was cold and unflinching as he stared at Tara. Abby and I were both shocked at this new revelation and waited intently for Sebastian to respond.

"Who else do you believe has the slightest chance against Constantine other than myself?" Sebastian asked Tara.

"I don't know-"

"Exactly! you don't know" Sebastian interrupted viciously.

I watched as Tara once again lowered her head almost as if she was cowering. Sebastian turned towards me and Abby.

"We've taken up too much of your time tonight and I apologise for that. We shall take our leave but before I go just one thing, I'm sure Tara has already told you both not to run I would advise the same course of action, it wouldn't be beneficial to any of us" Sebastian warned.

With that Sebastian and Tara left soon vanishing into the blackness of the night.

Abby and I both went to bed, there was still some time before the sun came up but I think both of us just wanted to curl up together and try our utmost to forget everything that was happening as impossible as that sounded. I wanted to be strong for Abby, even though she was over two hundred years old I knew she had never gone through anything like this before, I knew she was scared.

"Look on the bright side Abby, before we were waiting helplessly for Constantine to have us both killed, at least now there's someone out there who is prepared to stop that from happening and help us" I told her.

"Owen Sebastian's not helping us, he's helping himself" Abby sadly informed me.

I took a moment to process what Abby said, she was right of course but either way if Constantine is as evil as we have told then having Sebastian here to stop him was surely a god send. I started to feel like me and Abby were just pawns in a game of chess, a game of chess that's been playing between two all powerful vampire brothers for centuries. I just wanted this nightmare to be over.

We awoke the next night to silence. The house was empty, I missed Cat and Paul's presence. Abby held my hand as we walked downstairs, the house seemed so much bigger when it was just the two of us. We decided to have some blood from the fridge in the basement and afterwards now feeling full and satisfied we sat together in the kitchen.

"Let's go into town Owen" Abby suggested.

"You must be mad Abby, especially with everything that's going on" I told her.

"I don't care Owen, I won't be a prisoner in my own home just waiting for the axe to fall. These could be our last days and I want to spend them with you, enjoying them with you" She told me.

I couldn't help but smile just a bit. She looked so innocent yet she possessed an inner strength I admired so much. I couldn't help but say the obvious.

"I love you" I told her.

"I know" She calmly replied smiling broadly.

"So what did you have in mind?" I asked.

"Bowling, you beat me last time and I want my revenge" She stated as she hugged me.

"Fine, but let's just be careful ok?" I urged Abby.

"I'll try" She coyly responded.

We both got changed into something a little more adequate for going out in and soon we were headed in the direction of town. Neither of us had heard on the news about any more murders taking place so I presumed if Sebastian and Tara were still about and keeping an eye on us that they were doing their hunting somewhere else, it would be the smart thing to do as they wouldn't want any unwanted attention especially in this area.

Abby and I reached the bowling alley and after paying for a few games and collecting our shoes we started playing. It was funny to see the determination in Abby's face as she bowled, she really did want to beat me this time. It seemed to be working though as Abby managed to hit four strikes in her first game compared to my miserable lone strike. We tried not to advertise the fact that we were both using the heaviest balls, I think most people would be slightly shocked as we were picking them up and handling them with such ease but how was anyone supposed to understand the kind of strength we possessed. After Abby won the first game she did a little whirl to celebrate and proceeded to stick her tongue out at me which was followed by a massive grin.

"Ha ha" I sarcastically responded.

"That was so easy Owen" Abby teased.

"You won't win the next one" I told her with a smile of my own.

I loved seeing Abby this happy, with everything that was happening it was good for both of us to enjoy ourselves. The next game didn't go quite so well for Abby, she only made one strike compared to my three. Neither of us were really any good at bowling truth be told but we didn't care as long as we had fun. After I won the second game Abby once again stuck her tongue out at me. I decided to do a little twirl in celebration this time mocking Abby.

"Oh very funny Owen" Abby said as she chuckled.

We had one game left and as we had both won a game each this was the decider. Before I threw my first ball I had already decided to let Abby win. Seeing her happy was by far a better feeling then winning the stupid game but I didn't want to make it too obvious to her what I was doing. Unfortunately Abby was making things extremely difficult for me as she was having a dreadful game. We were practically level on points as our last throws came up. After Abby threw her last shot I only needed to hit three pins to win so as I approached I deliberately threw a gutter ball and gave the game to Abby. I put my head in my hands to fake a reaction and Abby jumped up in celebration.

"I win I win!" She said aloud.

"Yeah well done" I told her.

Abby ran over towards me and jumped up at me wrapping her legs around my waist and hugging me tight as I held her up.

After we left the bowling alley we walked about the town centre a little just enjoying being in a crowd. Abby preferred quiet places but I think after everything it was nice to be near people. Abby hugged me tight as we made our way home.

"Thank you for tonight" Abby softly said.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"You let me win" Abby answered.

"No I didn't" I protested.

Abby suddenly stopped walking and looked at me with one of her eyebrows slightly raised.

"Fine!, I hate how well you know me sometimes" I said shaking my head.

Abby put her arms back around my waist as we continued walking homeward.

"I love you Owen" She told me.

"I know" I calmly replied smiling broadly.

**A/N: I have decided to start a Kick Ass story called 'Dangerous Passion' not sure if writing two stories at the same time is a good idea but rest assured it will not effect this story, I love Abby and Owen too much. Thanks for reading guys. Review Review Review **


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8 - HE'S HERE

All I wanted was for all this trouble to be over and for everything to return to the way it was. Both Abby and I were happy before and Cat and Paul made our little if somewhat unusual family complete, is it too much to just want to be happy again?

I was sitting in the kitchen alone which was a mistake because whenever I was on my own these depressing thoughts would always surface whereas when I was around Abby she would always distract me in the best possible way, that way being she was just being herself, being Abby.

"OWEN" Abby shouted suddenly from the living room.

I jumped off the kitchen stool I was sitting on and ran to the living room to join Abby.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Look" she said pointing to the television.

Abby was watching the news report and it stated a car had been abandoned at the side of the road a few miles out of town.

"So a car has been abandoned so what?" I asked confused.

"No keep watching" Abby told me.

The reporter being filmed on the news channel was standing in heavy rain at the side of the road with the abandoned car in view behind her. I still didn't know what it was all about then suddenly the reporter stated that the vehicles occupants had been discovered a short distance away in a ditch. They were four college students who were on their way home, their bodies had been horrifically mutilated and a police investigation was on going.

"Another animal attack I suppose?" I sarcastically said looking at Abby.

"You don't think it might have been Sebastian or Tara do you?" Abby asked concerned.

"I don't think Tara's the type to do something as nasty as that but Sebastian, I honestly don't know what that guy is capable of" I answered.

Abby jumped up off the sofa and walked over to where I was standing.

"It could be Constantine, if it is we need to be ready" Abby informed me.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" I asked with a nervous chuckle.

"I have no idea" Abby answered with a chuckle of her own.

Just as Abby was about to throw her arms around me the door bell suddenly rang and we both turned sharply in the direction of the front door. I gripped Abby's hand tight as we made our way slowly to the door. The bell rang again as we approached and I could see the outline of a woman through the glass.

"I think it's Tara" I whispered to Abby.

Abby simply nodded in agreement and I nervously opened the door.

Tara stood under the porch completely soaked by the rain as she gave us both a shy smile.

"Hey, I need to talk to you both" Tara stated.

"Come in" Abby instructed her.

We all walked to the kitchen and I handed Tara a towel to dry herself off with, after a few moments she began speaking.

"Have you seen the news yet?" Tara asked.

"Just now" Abby answered.

"Is it Constantine?" I asked aloud.

Tara nodded her head slowly and fell silent for a second before speaking again.

"Sebastian has been informed that Constantine has already left his safe haven and has already made it here, he also believes he has two henchman accompanying him"

"Where is Sebastian?" I asked.

"Busy, that's all he told me, I'm sorry" Tara said.

Abby was now staring out of the window into the darkness of the night.

"He could be watching us right now, Constantine could be right out there" Abby stated with worry in her voice.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight.

"I won't let him hurt you" I told Abby.

Suddenly just then the door bell rang again and all three of this time turned sharply in the direction of the front door. Tara slowly peaked out of the kitchen door and looked down the hall towards the front door.

"Sebastian?" Abby quietly asked.

Tara shook her head. "There's two of them"

The door bell rang again followed by a strange voice. "We know you're in there we just want to talk"

I gave a Abby a concerned look who in turn gave the same look to Tara.

"Come on I'll answer it, you two say nothing understood?" Tara said.

Abby and I both nodded our understanding and we followed Tara to the front door. Tara instructed us to both stand behind her and as she opened the door and as she did we noticed two large men both in leather jackets standing there. They looked rather similar in appearance one was a little bigger than the other but both were stocky in build and both had shaved heads.

"Bloody hell look who it is it's Tara, we heard you'd gone native" One of the guys said chuckling to himself.

"What do you thugs want? Or should I say what does Constantine want?" Tara snapped back.

"We're not here for some treasonous bitch we're here for the two kids who done Azrael in, now hand them over so they can face the boss and his judgement" Said the other thuggish looking guy.

Abby gripped my hand tight yet we continued to do as Tara instructed and said nothing.

"They're not going anywhere" Tara argued.

"We don't need to be invited inside Tara, you know we have ways of getting them to come out here" Argued one of the thugs.

"Never" Tara simply stated.

I wasn't sure about Abby but I was feeling rather proud of Tara and the way she was standing up for us.

One of the thugs started to get agitated and kicked the door frame hard.

"Bitch I'll rip your head off if you stand in our way much longer" Shouted one of the thugs.

"Go to hell" Tara told him.

Both thugs gave Tara a sinister stare and then looked at one another.

"Burn the fucker down" One thug told the other.

The second thug suddenly grinned and walked away from the porch as panic engulfed not only me and Abby but we could clearly see it in Tara too. I didn't know what to do, if they set fire to the house we'd have to make a run for it. Unexpectedly however there was a sudden loud scream, terrifying and horrific then complete silence. The thug still standing in the door way turned and looked around concerned.

"Rob, Hey Rob you ok?" The thug yelled out to his companion.

"I'm afraid Rob isn't quite himself right now" came a sophisticated British accent.

Sebastian emerged from the darkness as the thug slowly stepped backwards nearly tripping over he was so startled. I quickly noticed Sebastian was holding something and soon realised it was one of the thugs blood dripping hearts that he had in his hand. Sebastian calmly approached the thug as he threw the blood covered heart away.

"Seb - astian" The thug nervously stuttered.

"Indeed, I apologise I don't recall meeting you or your friend before, never mind it's not important" Sebastian stated with a sly grin.

The thug then attempted to flee the scene but Sebastian was too fast, he punched his arm through the thugs rib cage and as quickly as anything tore the second thugs heart clean out of his chest. As the thug fell to the fall dead Sebastian turned to face us as we were still watching from the entrance way.

"I apologise for my lateness, do you mind if I come in and wash my hands" He simple asked.

Me and Abby gave each other a quick glance.

"Wow" I simply said.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay guy's I've been away. I will try get the next chapters out as quick as I can but I'm really busy at the moment so please be patient with me. Thank you. **


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9 - CONFRONTATION

Sebastian was busy in the kitchen washing the bloody remains from his hands when Abby grabbed my arm and rushed me upstairs.

"Owen are you ok?" Abby asked as she flung her arms around me.

"I'm fine Abby" I reassured her.

"I don't know what I would have done if those two thugs had set the house on fire" Abby confessed.

"You don't need to worry about that now Abby, thanks to Sebastian its all over" I told her.

"Yeah I guess but I still don't like it plus Constantine is still out there" Abby fretted.

I tightened my hold on Abby and then kissed her to try and calm her nerves. I wasn't sure if Abby could tell but my nerves were just as bad, then again this was Abby so she most likely could. We made our way back downstairs and joined both Tara and Sebastian in the kitchen as we entered Sebastian began to speak.

"I apologise for being late it was unavoidable I'm afraid" Sebastian explained.

"Where were you?" Abby asked abruptly.

I noticed Tara give Abby a surprised look, I don't think she was used to people being so confident around Sebastian. Sebastian stared at Abby for a short moment then replied.

"I was watching the scene unfold from a distance" He simply remarked.

"What? You were watching the whole time" I interrupted loudly.

Sebastian's gaze fell sharply on me.

"It was essential that I remained unseen until I was needed" Sebastian answered.

"Why?" Abby asked.

"Because that is what Constantine was doing. Sending those two brutes in first was merely a tactical manoeuvre on his part. Having now dealt with them Constantine now has all three of us where he wants us, right here inside this house"

Sebastian drifted his gaze towards the window and slowly walked over and stared into the darkness of the night. The rain was coming down heavier all the time now and the occasional crack of thunder was heard in the distance. Suddenly Abby spoke up.

"You said three" Abby said.

Sebastian turned and looked at Abby, Tara looked confused also.

"What?" I wanted Abby to explain.

"Sebastian said Constantine now has all three of us where he wants us, but there's four of us not three" Abby queried.

I looked at Sebastian and he in turn nodded his head in agreement.

"I'm afraid I was quite accurate in what I said Abby, Constantine has all three of us just like he planned, isn't that right Tara"

Sebastian turned his attention to Tara who by now was standing and slowly retreating backwards. She looked surprised and terrified at the same time. What was going on?

"I don't understand" I said aloud.

"It's quite simple really Owen Tara has been working against us the whole time, I would say I'm surprised but she has a nasty tendency to betray those she loves especially when Constantine is involved" Sebastian explained.

Tara slowly manoeuvred towards the door.

"He's lying, he's the one working for Constantine, he's his brother for god sake" Tara argued still retreating drifting to the exit.

Abby grabbed my hand and we stood well away from both Tara and Sebastian who by now were standing head on from one another.

"I give you one warning, do not attempt to run Tara" Said Sebastian as he slowly approached Tara.

Just then and as quick as a flash and in a complete blur Tara exited the kitchen and sprinted towards the front door. Not quick enough however as Sebastian cut off her escape and before she could leave the house grabbed her and threw her viciously to the hallway floor. Both Abby and I watched the scene from the kitchen doorway.

"Please Sebastian I had no choice Constantine would have killed me" Tara pleaded with tears streaming down her face.

Sebastian's expression was cold and unflinching as he picked Tara up from the floor. Abby stepped forward a few steps.

"Sebastian don't kill her" Abby said aloud.

Sebastian froze for a second and then looked at Abby and me. It was impossible to guess what he was thinking.

"Very well" Sebastian simply answered.

Then without warning he launched a kick straight into Tara's knee cap snapping the bone which protruded unnaturally from the skin. Tara gave out a scream of sheer agony as she fell once more to the floor. I didn't know what to do and neither did Abby we just stood silent as Sebastian grabbed Tara by the hair and unceremoniously dragged her to the front door and onto the front porch.

As the thunder roared over head and the rain lashed down Sebastian stood staring into the darkness of the night.

"Brother! I have something that belongs to you" Sebastian yelled out.

Abby's eyes met mine as if to say 'This is it' and we watched to see if there was any reaction from the shadows.

Nothing seemed to be happening, Tara was still whimpering in pain on the floor and Sebastian was watching the horizon like a hawk.

"Come along Constantine there's no need for anymore theatrics the game is over" Sebastian explained out loud.

"The game is over when I say it's over…Brother" Came a voice from the darkness.

I tried to make out where the voice came from, I didn't have the best view from where I was but Abby wouldn't let either of us get closer to the front door. Just then I saw a glimpse of a figure approaching from the shadows.

"That's close enough" Ordered Sebastian

"You disappoint Seb, I thought you'd figure out Tara long before now, you must be slipping" Constantine teased with a voice that sounded identical to Sebastian's.

From what I could see Constantine was dressed the same also. He was wearing a large black trench coat over the top of a suit, I could just make out a tie and a white shirt. The only real difference between Sebastian and Constantine's appearance was that Constantine had long hair compared to Sebastian's neatly parted style.

"If you want this treacherous bitch back you are more than welcome to come get her" Sebastian calmly replied.

"Why? She's no longer any use to me, expendable I believe is the correct term" Constantine announced.

Tara's expression changed from one of pain to one of complete fear. She turned and glanced at both Abby and me but there was nothing we could do. Abby's grip on my hand tightened. Sebastian turned and gave me and Abby a quick glance, it was strange because at that moment I knew what he was going to do. Sebastian picked up Tara who was clearly still in serious pain and as he steadied her I attempted to intervene and stop him.

"DON'T" I yelled out.

Abby grabbed me tight not letting me advance any closer towards the door and as she did Sebastian quickly and without hesitation ripped out Tara's heart from her chest just as he did the two thug's before. Tara's lifeless body fell one final time to the floor and Sebastian discarded her heart along side of her.

I didn't know how to react, I knew Tara had betrayed us but she didn't deserve that, she was just scared. Abby tried to reassure me.

"Owen listen to me, we need to stay calm if we lose control now we're dead, do you understand me?" Abby asked.

I nodded in agreement and as I did Sebastian gave a me a concerned look and for the first time I felt as if I could see real emotion in his face, maybe even real sadness.

Thunder and lightning struck loudly once again as Constantine made an announcement.

"Finally our game comes to an end….brother."

**A/N: Thanks for being patient with me guys I really mean that, even though I've been busy I never once felt like quitting on this…it will continue. **


End file.
